


rose-coloured boy

by torkz



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i dont know what to tag this, self indulgent fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torkz/pseuds/torkz
Summary: I have been watching Mars stream for like 4 days and I was motivated to make them kiss, sue me





	rose-coloured boy

It’s late in the afternoon when Jonas decides he’s going to invite Mitch over. Dean and Sue are gone for the weekend with the younger kids and won’t barge in on them, and he knows that Sid would never snitch. He’s still nervous; doing something he knows his foster parents would disapprove of sets the butterflies off in his stomach. He’s not normally a rebellious kid. He rolls over and grabs his phone anyway.

**Me: Have any plans this evening?**

**Mitch <3: dunno, do i?**

Mitch responds lightning fast as he always does for Jonas, and Jonas grins, squeezing the phone and holding it close to his face. It’s sweet, this game they play.

**Me: I think you do. Dean and Sue are gone with the kids for the weekend. That means you can come through the front door, instead of crawling up the side of the house like some kind of animal**

**Mitch <3: u like it **

**Mitch <3: ok ill cum ovr wen im done doin hoodrat shit with my frends**

**Me: Who taught you that, Javi? You’re so white. I’ll see you soon.**

Jonas puts his phone back down and wills his pink lights from filling up his room. He shoots a quick text to Sid letting her know his plans for the evening. She texts back her usual snark about her distrust and distaste for Mitch, but promises not to tell. (Not that he ever thought she would, but it’s nice to hear anyway.)

He sets about cleaning up his room, picking up his dirty clothes and shoving them in his hamper. He figures now is as good a time as any to do his laundry, and sets about taking his clothes down the stairs. He stops by Sidney’s room and knocks on the door.

“Hey, I’m doing laundry,” he says when she opens the door, “you want me to take yours down too?”

“Nah, I don’t have it together. I’ll take it down later. But bring me a snack back.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Jonas says, rolling his eyes.

He loads his clothes methodically, mind drifting to when Mitch will arrive. It seems he only thinks of Mitch as of late, his stupid arms, and his stupid teeth and his stupid eyebrows.

He smiles. He loves him.

He leaves his laundry basket downstairs so that he doesn’t forget about it when he needs to get his clothes and stops by the fridge, grabbing a water for himself and a chocolate pudding cup for his sister before making his way up the steps. He knocks twice on her door before cracking it open and tossing the pudding in. He hears her muffled grunt of pain and sniggers, running to his room before she can pull him into a headlock. He closes his door before turning around and nearly jumping out of his skin.

“What the hecking frick, Mitch!” Jonas says, clutching his water to his chest to ease his beating heart.

Mitch cracks up, standing up and walking toward Jonas where he’s still leaning against the door.

“Aw, did I scare ya?” Mitch chuckles.

“Yes, and you know you did, and I hate you,” Jonas answers getting more fidgety the closer Mitch gets to him.

“Nah, you don’t hate me. I actually think you might like me, Spots,” Mitch says, smirking like the asshole he tries way too hard to be.

“Like you? Me? Psh,” Jonas answers, trying desperately to contain his blushing.

Mitch moves closer, boxing Joey in just a little against his bedroom door. He’s looking up at him with those big green eyes glistening with embarrassment, and _God, he’s fucking cute_.

“Hmm. I think yer lyin’,” Mitch says, leaning down and letting his voice get softer.

“Why would I lie? You’re all tall and imposing and buff and you do that thing with your voice—“

“What thing?” Mitch answers, letting a bit of a growl fall into his voice. He watches Joey shiver and raise up on his tiptoes just a little, leaning toward Mitch like he doesn’t want to be anywhere else.

“You know the thing,” Jonas says, sounding desperate, “you’re doing it right now! All soft and gruff. You’re all grime and snark and teeth, Mitch Mueller. Why would I ever like you?”

Mitch leans down even further, hands reaching for Jonas’s hips, lips close enough to taste Joey’s breath and feel the heat from his cheeks. His smile goes soft in a way that only the boy in front of him gets to see.

“Come on, glowbug. You don’t like to get grimey sometimes?”

Jonas stops playing hard to get and pulls Mitch’s face to his own, not dignifying the teasing with a response. He pours all of his desperation into it, whimpering softly at the feel of Mitch against him. He gasps as Mitch lifts him up higher against the door, holding those big hands of his right at the tops of his thighs. Mitch nuzzles into Jonas’s neck and nips at him, and Jonas squirms in his grip.

“Mm, still don't like me?” Mitch asks, nosing his way across Jonas’s soft jaw, nipping and leaving gentle kisses in his wake. The room is bathed in a soft pink light, highlighting the rose blush in Jonas’s cheeks, of his lips. It’s slowly becoming Mitch’s favorite color.

“Not even a little,” Jonas whispers, eyes low with desire, a smirk taking over his soft features.

He’s beautiful like this, all shy confidence and desperate arousal, like he’s itching for Mitch to get under his skin. Mitch wants that too, and he presses them even closer than before, nuzzling even deeper in Joey’s throat to get the smell of him as deep in his sinuses as he can. Jonas would tell him he’s gross if he heard that. He smirks a little at the thought. He tightens his grip on Jonas’s thighs, prepared to hold him up forever as long as he is pulling those soft sounds out of him, and deepens their kiss, shivering a little at Jonas’s fingers scritching at his scalp.

There’s a knock at the door and the boys fly apart, startled. Mitch lets Jonas down gently and goes to sit on the bed, pulling a pillow onto his lap as Jonas opens the door.

“‘Sup bitches,” Sidney says as she steps into the room, looking down at her phone.

She looks up and sees the lights her brother hasn’t quite suppressed and the pillow Mitch thinks he’s being discreet about and turns up her nose.

“Ew. You guys suck.”

She turns around and walks out closing the door behind her. Jonas locks the door this time and turns to look at Mitch who is already chuckling, and bursts into laughter.

“Oh my God, that never stops being embarrassing. I really can’t stand you,” he giggles, already walking back to sit on his boyfriend’s lap. He stops to pick up the water bottle he dropped to the floor and sets it on his bedside table.

“You got a weird way of showing it,” he answers, already reaching for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first LE fic, so be kind! however, I didn't have a beta so any mistakes you find, please let me know!  
> find me on [tumblr](http://oluranurse.tumblr.com)


End file.
